the Bermuda triangle
by Bloo-96
Summary: a group of helicopters vanish over the refugee district, and its up to section 9 to solve the mystery.


**Ok lets get this legal crap out of the way, I don't own any of the ghost in the shell characters, I'm just simply an obsessed fan who happens to own a few too many DVD's, but other characters and story plot are mine, so no ripping me off! If you want to use any of my characters, or plot in your fan fictions, you can at least ask me first, I'll most likely be happy to lend you them. **

**But if you copy this story and pass it off as your own I will haunt you for he rest of your waking life, I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! (Or at least I know or can get your e-mail and annoy the living hell out of you)**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

(I have fixed a few errors such as calling the military JSDF whenthey're reallycalled theGSDA, and got rid of some other unnecessary things)

**Now that is done, please sit back, relax, get some popcorn, and your dog scruffy, or even your prized tachikoma action figure, and enjoy the story **

**Chapter 1, The Bermuda** **triangle **

**Over the Refugee District 19:00** **hours**

A large helicopter flies over the city.

"30 seconds until drop", said the pilot to some men in the back preparing relief aid packages for the refugees.

The co-pilot stares out the side window to pass the time; he notices a beam of light heading right for them,

"What the?" he says as the beam aluminates the chopper, suddenly all their electronic displays go blank, the engine cuts out, the cockpit lights up in a hail of sparks. The Helicopter plummets to the ground.

**In a control tower at Yokota Japanese/U.S.Air Force Base 19:15** **hours**

"SIR"! Yells an air traffic controller, a captain comes over the airman's post

"What is it" asks the captain

"Sir, it's the U.N. relief helicopter, some how it just vanished from radar"

"VANISHED!" said the captain

"Yes sir, about a few minutes ago, there was no radio contact or anything" said the airmen

"What was their last reported position?" asked the captain

"30 degrees longitude and 180 latitude sir" replied the airmen

"That can't be right, they're way off course, OK, call up a SAR team, I want to know what the hell is going on" said the captain

"Yes sir" said the airmen

**Section 9 briefing room 07:00** **hours**

"I just got off the phone with the top brass of the U.N. it appears that they got themselves tangled up in the refugee crisis" said Aramaki

"What, another training incident or something?" joked Batou

"This is no laughing matter, approximately at 19:15 a U.N. helicopter simply vanished over the refugee district, and then around 22:00 hours 3 U.S.A.F. Search And Rescue helicopters that were sent to investigate also disappeared" Said Aramaki

"So they just disappeared with out a trace?" asked the Major

"That's correct" said Aramaki

"Well at least we know this is a terrorist act, not a freak accident, groups of choppers don't just fall out of the sky you know" said Batou

"Yes, and that why we've been called up to investigate the incident, major I want you your team to find out what happened to those helicopters and their crew, the government is being very impatient on this one, especially the Americans, they have enough problems as it is, the last thing they needed was a few of their SAR helicopters vanishing, and If the media gets a hold of material like this it could make this whole crisis escalate dramatically; get your equipment ready I want you on location ASAP" said Aramaki

**On a highway to the refugee district 09:00** **hours**

A white van speeds down a highway to the refugee district, fallowing behind are three tachikomas, Batou is looking out the window.

"I knew it would be too soon until I had step foot in that rat hole again" he said

"don't worry, all we have to do is find out why 4 helicopters went down, we should be in and out in no time" said the major

"Yeah, that's what they always say before a mission turns into total FUBAR" replied Batou

"You worry too much" said the major

Inside the refugee district, the major starts to set up camp as the tachikomas bother Batou

"So what's going on again, I forgot" asked one of the tachikomas

"A U.N. and three American helicopters when down in the district somewhere and we have to figure out what happened to them" explained Batou

"they're not Anti-Tank helicopters, are they?' asked a concerned tachikoma

"I'm pretty sure none of them are, so you have nothing to worry about" assured Batou

The major jumps down from a pile of rubble.

"I can't see a crash site from here, so we're going to have to do some reconnaissance" she said

"Well since we don't know what brought down those choppers, if that is what happened to them, then it might be little too dangerous for us to do some snooping around" said Batou

"Your right, Looks like we're going to have to send in a tachikoma for this one," said the major

"Good thinking" said Batou

Suddenly Batou is bombarded by three eager tachikomas

"Can I do it" said one of them

"No, let me do it" said another

"Pleeeaaassseee?" said another

"Major?" said Batou

"Don't look at me they're your problem, not mine" she laughed

**Inside the refugee district 12:00** **hours**

A camouflaged tachikoma races down one of the streets, it reaches fork in the road

"Right or left major?" asked the tachikoma

"Right, I think I see some smoke over there" said the major

"Roger" said the tachikoma

It continues down the road, from the tachikoma's point of view the major can make out a faint outline of a large dish on the horizon.

"That's strange" said the major

"What's strange" asked Batou

"Look at the tachikomas feedback, do you notice that dish in the background?" said the major

"Yeah I can sort of make it out through the haze" said Batou

"There's never been a dish like that in this district before, what do you think" Asked the major

"I don't know, it looks like its operational, but it's hard to tell from this distance" said Batou

"Well then, lets check it out, Tachikoma, head towards that dish, do you see it?" asked the major

"Yes, I see it" answered the tachikoma"

The tachikoma mores foreword, suddenly a beam of light comes from the dish and heads right for the tachikoma

"Looks like it's doing something" said the major

The light engulfs the tachikoma the video feedback turns into static

"What the hell? "Said Batou

"Tachikoma, tachikoma respond, we've lost it, what the hell was that thing?" said the major

"It's hard to tell it could have been many things, but with the little information we have I can't put my finger on it" said Batou

"But what's really confusing me is how can any body see that tachikoma while it's camouflaged?" added Batou

"Most likely the terrorists are familiar with our tactics, do you think we should send another tachikoma?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll go check it out, I can get a better look at that dish on higher ground"

"Ok then, but be careful, we can't afford any casualties on this mission"

"Understood" said Batou

**Inside the refugee district 12:34** **hours **

A group of jeeps stop right in front of the disabled tachikoma.

Armed terrorists and a man wearing a military uniform (named Katamorika), get out, they walk towards the tachikoma.

"Well, well, well, looks like section 9 is on to us, that's funny I thought they got rid of these things" said Katamorika as he kicks it

"What should we do with it sir?" asked one of the terrorists

"Leave it, its perfect bait" he answered

"Leave it! Should we at least shoot it or something just to be sure?" Asked another terrorists

"Nah, just because the EMP was only at 10 percent doesn't mean it wasn't strong enough to take out one of these little bastards, don't worry about it" he said

"Then what should we do then" asked one of the terrorists

"Are you guys really that stupid? Garrison some of these buildings, most likely they'll come here to investigate what happened to their scout" barked Katamorika

"If anything or anyone foreign comes, blow them away; do not hesitate to eliminate any target, understood?" He commanded

"Yes sir" answered the terrorists

**Inside the refugee district 12:45** **hours**

Bayou is on top of a roof looking at the dish with his infrared vision

"Yeah that dish is active alright" he said to himself

"Bayou what's your status"

"I'm on top a large building near the court yard; I have a visual on the dish"

"What do you think?"

"It's most decently active, and the only thing that needs a large dish like that would be an EMP" he said

"So the terrorists are using an EMP huh?" asked the major

"It's plausible" answered Batou

"Well that would explain what happened to the tachikoma, but aren't military helicopters build to with stand electronic war fare?" asked the major

"No all of them, only a select few such as attack, or special operations choppers, all the rest weren't really important I guess" answered Bayou

"But how can a terrorist organization get there hands on such a powerful weapon?" asked the major

"It's not as hard as you think, if you have some military back ground you would be able to get it some how, most likely it was an inside job" answered Batou

"after the military scrapped the EMP project, most of the components were shipped to a ware house a few miles out side of Yokota, and a few month ago there was a reported break in on those same ware houses, and when the police came to investigate they where stopped by a group of men in military uniforms claiming that they were with base security and the situation was under control, the cops bought it and left, this could be how they got one" explained Batou

"We're starting to figure this mess out" said the major

"Do you see any of the crash sites from there?" she asked

"Negative, but I do have a visual on the tachikoma" Batou answered

"Its status?" asked the major

"It's not doing anything, just lying there"

"Any hostiles?" asked the major

"There were a few jeeps, but they left, so otherwise no"

"OK, hold your position I'll be up shortly" said the major

"Roger"

**Inside the refugee district 13:45**

"Verifying reboot process…….

Verification complete …."

"Reboot in 5,…4.…,3.…,…2.…,1...,"

"Weapon systems online"

"Major"

(No response)

"Major,.. Mr. Batou?"

(Still no answer)

Unable to establish communication with its team mates the tachikoma struggles to stand up even though it's visual censors, stabilization systems, and communications equipment are all still scrambled from the EMP blast. In the garrisoned building a terrorist watches from a window,

"It's getting up!" he shouts

"What is" asked a terrorist

"The robot, it's getting up, it's getting up to kill us all!" he shouts

The terrorist spazzes out fires his gun out the window at the crippled tachikoma. Now realizing it's getting shot at, the tachikoma starts shooting blindly, tossing lead in all directions.

"What the hell are you doing" thinks Batou

"Batou, I hear guns shots, what is going on down there?" asked the major

"The tachikoma somehow snapped out of it, and it's shooting up the place" said Batou

"Do you think it's a malfunction?"

"I don't know maybe, or someone shot at it or something" he answered

A few miles away from the fire fight, Katamorika is riding a jeep back to the terrorist outpost.

"Stop the jeep" he commanded

"What sir?" asked the driver

"Is said stop the blasted jeep!" he yelled

The jeep stops and Katamorika gets out listening to the gunfire in the distance

"So the battle begins, quick! We must prepare the base" he said

Inside the garrisoned building the terrorists continue to return fire

"You fucking idiots, cease fire, cease fire! You're giving our position away" yelled a lieutenant

"But it's shooting at us" said terrorists

"Who made it shoot at us huh!" he barked back

"We're doing what we were told to do, to eliminate any threat" explained another terrorist

"That thing! You're considering that hunk of metal down there a threat, I bet it hasn't even touched this building yet, it's obviously blind!" He yelled

Suddenly a lucky stray bullet rips through the wall and right through the lieutenant's head, he drops to the ground, and the rest of the terrorist watch in shock as a puddle of blood slowly begin to form on the floor.

"GET SOME ROCKETS TO THE ROOF, TAKE THAT THING OUT!" yelled a horrified terrorist

On the roof

Batou is still on the roof watching the tachikoma, "what are you shooting at?" He said

Suddenly the roof access door busts open, and out comes a terrorist with a rocket launcher,

"What the!" yells the terrorist as he drops the launcher to reach for his gun,

Batou quickly camouflages himself and takes down the terrorist.

On the ground the tachikoma is still firing its chain gun in all directions until it runs out of ammunition,

"This is not good" it said

"Hey it stopped shooting" said a terrorist

"This is our chance give it all we got" said another

The terrorists open up, bullets are now ripping into the tachikoma's armor, knowing it doesn't have a chance the tachikoma looks to its last resort, its grenade launcher.

It points in the direction it believes the terrorist are firing from and launches a grenade, it goes flying in the air and hits a building near the terrorists, blowing the 2nd story wall out of it, a large chunk of concrete is sent flying from the explosion and smacks into its optical turret slightly fixing its vision. The gun battle silences when the dust clears it sees Batou standing in the window of the garrisoned building.

"Mr. Batou! Boy I am glade to see you" said the excited tachikoma

**Terrorist camp somewhere 14:12** **hours**

"Sir" said a terrorist

"What is it?" asked Katamorika

"The group down town missed their 30 minute check in" answered the terrorist

"What, are you sure, did you try contacting them"

"Yes, about ten times now, but no answer" the terrorist answered

"Damn! It wont be long until they reach us" said Katamorika

"Sergeant, how much longer is that EMP going to take" he yells at a man sitting at a computer

"Its only at 2 percent sir, in about 9 hours it should be at 30 percent' answered a man

"Well increase the power input I want that thing fully operational within at least 2 hours" yelled Katamorika

"But sir that's impossible, we can never get that much power stored in that amount of time, and if we did it would be so unstable that even the slightest bump could set off a massive explosion, this base wouldn't stand a chance to a blast like that"

"This base wouldn't stand a chance against an assault by section 9 neither!"

"But its suicide" explained the sergeant

"Sergeant tell me, are you afraid of dieing" asked Katamorika

"What sir?"

"Are you afraid of dieing sergeant!"

The sergeant stares at Katamorika

"Answer the damn question!" he yells

"Ye,.. Ye,… yes sir" stutters the man

"Good"

Katamorika pulls out a pistol and points it at his head

"Then if you don't try everything in your power to have this thing over 50 percent before the authorities break through our defenses then I'll make sure your fear becomes a reality, do you understand sergeant!"

"Yes, yes, yes sir! Just please don't kill me" pleaded the man

"Good, then get to work" said Katamorika as he starts walking away , he stops near a door a few feet from the man

"Oh, sergeant" he said

He points the pistol at him and pulls the trigger

"Click!"

The sergeant now is practically having a heart attack

"Next time it will be loaded" said Katamorika said as he puts the gun away

And walks out of the room laughing

**Inside the refugee district 14:25** **hours **

Batou is examining the tachikoma

"Boy your in really bad shape, I surprised your even on your feet" he said

"Batou, what's your status" asked the major

"I'm in the court yard, we ran into some bad company, but they're not a threat any more and I have retrieved the tachikoma"

"Its status?" asked the major

"Not good, its communications equipment is fried, its ammunition is depleted, and it can barley stand up right " answered Batou

"What's taking you?" he asked

"One of the tachikomas located one of the crash sites" answered the major

"Your theory was right by the looks of it, it was brought down by an EMP, all the gages are frozen, and the pilots appear they died before it hit the ground by electrocution" she added

"Any survivors?" asked Batou

"No," she answered

" I want you to come here ASAP, just head north, you'll see the smoke"

"Roger" Batou said

He looks at the tachikoma

"You can walk,.. Right?" he asked

"Absolutely Mr. Batou" said the tachikoma

It runs a few feet and collapses to the ground, and staggers back "come on lets go" sighed Batou

**Japanese defense headquarters 15:00** **hours**

"Aramaki, we are so glade you could make it" said a general

"Please come this way the meeting is about to start" he said

They enter a large conference room with a large oval table in the middle, it is surrounded with men in dark green military uniforms that are covered with medals and other awards.

"Mr. Aramaki it is such a pleasure you could join us for our briefing" said a general

"Briefing, briefing for what?" asked Aramaki

"oh that's right you don't know yet, we sent in undercover agents to investigate what has happed to those helicopters, and they found them, and they also figured out whets going on and with out confrontation from any opposing force, thanks to your agents of course " he answered

"You went in there with your agents with out my authorization, this is a very touchy situation as it is, the last thing we needed was the military getting involved" said Aramaki

"Since when were you in charge in this operation?" yelled the general

"Since the U.N. put me in charge, and must I remind you that none of those helicopters belong to us so it is not the militaries concern" Aramaki yelled

"they crashed in a district that belongs to the Japanese government, it is in our jurisdiction, just because foreign helicopters just happened to crash in it doesn't mean we're just going to look the other way while a security agency does the work, this is a military concern, not yours!"

"Gentlemen, please, can we just calm down and take a seat so we can begin" said an officer

Aramaki and the general exchange bad looks at each over and take their seats, As he sits down, he notices that most of the men in the room appear to have a tattoo on their left ring finger, but the logo is so small he barely can see the logo.

"That tattoo" he thinks

"Ok lets begin shall we" said the officer

Refugee district 15:20 hours

Batou met up with the major at the crash site,

"This bird has seen better days" he said

He notices a crewmembers body lying near the helicopter,

"Looks like this guy survived the impact, besides and the bullet hole in the head this guy would have been just fine" said Batou

"He's unarmed, its like some one didn't want him to talk" he added

"The terrorist probably did it" said the major

"I don't think so, terrorists need money, and they would have used him for a ransom, besides judging from the caliber size and the precision of the shot it looks like it was done by a professional marksmen, looks like the work of a GSDA soldier, this doesn't make sense" said Batou

"Mr. Batou looks what I found"

A tachikoma runs to Batou with a cigar in its claw, Batou takes it and looks at it.

"This is a cigar that only GSDA officers can get, its still smoking, where did you find this?" asked Batou

"Over there" said the tachikoma, as it points at another body near the helicopter

"If the GSDA was here they would have secured the site, or at least recover the bodies, something fishy is going on here" said the major

"Major, what's your status" asked Aramaki

"We located the U.N. helicopter, it was brought down by an EMP" said the major

"I already know that, apparently the military thought they could send their own search team, they used us as a decoy,

"some of the crew members we found most likely survived the crash, but they were killed, we have reasons to believe that the GSDA team executed the survivors, there's evidence everywhere that backs it up" said the major

"hum, I don't like what's going on here, when I was in a meeting with the GSDA, I noticed that some of them had the same tattoo on their ring figures, I only got a quick glimpse of it close up, the logo looks familiar., hold on"

Back at the defense headquarters Aramaki is confronted by a group of armed soldiers and a few MP's

"Sorry about this Mr. Aramaki, but your going to have to come with us" said the MP

"Your arresting me?" asked Aramaki

"your not being arrested, its more like your going in for questioning, come on, lets go and don't try anything funny unless you want to get shot" said the MP

Aramaki throws his hands up; the soldiers pat him down and escort him to a police car

"major, I was just arrested: I'm starting to have my doubts that a majority of the top dogs in the military aren't playing for the right team, they were planning an assault on the dish, but I believe it is a cover up, most likely their going to try to eliminate your team, I suggest you get out of there now, before its too late; don't trust any soldiers, and also don't kill any of them unless you have to, remember most of them are simply fallowing orders, wish you good luck" said Aramaki

"So we have to get the hell out of dodge huh?" asked Batou

"Yeah, and fast to, it won't be long until they arrive" said the major

"Tachikoma, can you camouflage yourself" she asked the damaged tachikoma

The tachikoma disappears

"Good, looks like we all have a chance, ok we need to take the closest way out, and that would be where we have come from" said the major

"But that's the main entrance, most likely the army is coming that way" said Batou

"Well, if we're camouflaged, and the heavy artillery hasn't arrived yet, we should be able to slip right pass them, lets get a move on" said the major

30 miles outside the refugee district, a squadron of Jigibachies is on route

"Listen up, the situation is that a couple rogue section 9 agents have become hostile, they are the ones responsible for the downing of a U.N. relief chopper, and 3 American SAR Helicopters, subjects are armed and considered highly dangerous take no risks, eliminate the targets once you make contact."

GSDA armored personal carriers pull into the district

"Echo Charlie 3 has arrived and is now securing the perimeter" said the driver

The army has blocked off the whole district.

Katamorika watches them from a tall building, he smiles and says

"Time to go hunting"

**Defense headquarters 18:35** **hours**

A group of military officials are having a meeting in a conference room, a man walks in

"Commander Sigamori, welcome" greeted a soldier

Sigamori walks into the room and shuts the door and says,

"How's progress going men?"

"The mechanized infantry division has just arrived on location and secured the perimeter" said a general

"And the chief of section nine was just taken in custody for suspicion of treason" said another general

"and thanks to what's going on in the district, the prime minister has arranged for a fly over, to support the refugees" said an officer

"To support the refugees my ass, to support her approval rating is more like it, when is her chopper do for arrival?" asked Sigamori

"Departure is set for 12:00 hours sir, arrival is set for 14:00, weather and aircraft permitting" answered the general

"Who's in charge of security?" asked Sigamori

"We are sir" said a general

"good, everything is going as planned, and with section nine out of the way no one can stop us now, send a message to katamorika, tell him to have that EMP ready for her arrival" said Sigamori

"Yes sir"

Sigamori walks the room's window, we watches a helicopter fly over the cities night sky.

"Looks like the prime ministers ticket has just changed to a one way trip" he said with a smirk on his face, he begins to laugh.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
